Moving?
by Kelso09
Summary: Mr. Fix is back and because of him Pepper's moving. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review this my first fanfic. This story takes place before Tales of Suspense. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Pepper's POV**

I had put it off for too long. We were moving in less than two weeks and I hadn't told anyone. At first I had planned on just telling them right away but the more I thought of saying goodbye to Rhodey, Gene, and especially Tony the more the thought of moving hurt. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so my new plan was to tell them the day of, right before my dad and I left. However, fate had other plans for me. For the first time in forever Rhodey, Gene, and Tony came by my house and I didn't know they were there till I heard my dad's voice call up to me announcing their arrival. My heart stopped and all I could think of was how all of the boxes were in the dining room, which was right next to the entry way. "Pepper?" I heard my dad call for me again, "She's probably upstairs doing some last minute packing before the movers arrive on Saturday."

"Wait you guys are moving?" I recognized Gene's voice as it shot through the brief silence that I knew only preceded the storm of questions to come.

"Pepper didn't tell you I got transferred to Seattle to head up the FBI's division there." I couldn't believe it; my dad had told them. How on earth was I supposed to explain to them why I didn't say anything?

"No she didn't say anything to us" I heard Rhodey's usually calm vice drift upstairs.

"Weird she's known about this for a little over 3 months."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" It was Tony's turn to ask a question and I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"Why don't you go up and ask her." I could always rely on my dad to do or say the opposite of what I wanted him to. I tried to stay calm as I heard them climb the stairs, but I couldn't think of what to say. I couldn't believe I was at a loss for words. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Pepper, Its Gene, Rhodey, and Tony can we come in?"

"Yeah" was all I could manage to mutter back, it wasn't like I could tell them no.

"Pepper, why didn't you tell us you were moving?" It was Gene who spoke first "Didn't you want us to know?"

"Of course I did" I shot back, then whispered "I just didn't know how."

"Well it looks like you didn't have to" I could tell Tony was hurt by the fact he found out from my dad and not me.

"When are you leaving?" Gene asked.

"The Tuesday after next", I kept looking at the ground so I couldn't see their faces.

"And you're going to Seattle?"

"Yeah," I figured the less I spoke, the less chance there was of me crying.

"If you're in Seattle how are we gonna hang out?"

"Obviously we're not, but my grammy said I could stay with her during the holidays."

"Why'd your dad agree to move to Seattle," it was Rhodey's turn to speak now.

"He asked for a transfer as far from her as possible from us without leaving the continental U.S."

"Why?" they chorused together. This had been the question I was dreading the most.

"Mr. Fix and Whiplash," I said almost inaudibly.

"Did they threaten your dad again?" Tony practically yelled.

"No."

"Did they threaten you?" he asked and I could hear the fear in his voice, but I couldn't answer him I knew he would go after them "Pepper, did they threaten you?" I guess by not answering him I confirmed his suspicions. "They did! I'll tear them apart!" and with that he left.

"I'd better go after him," said Gene.

I was thankful Rhodey stayed behind, I could always count on him to keep a level head and think before he acts.

"Pepper, why is Mr. Fix after you?" curse him for asking the questions I'd rather remain unasked "Pepper?"

"About 3 months ago my dad found Mr. Fix's, and shut down all arms dealing that took place there. Needless to say Mr. Fix was furious; apparently it was his main warehouse where all the big stuff went down. So about a week after it was shut down my dad got a call from Fix saying it will be a pleasure taking something important from him, but he refused to say what it was. Another week went by before we heard anything else from him. My dad actually had a whole day off without work so we went out to lunch, and when we got back there was a big envelope on the porch. He picked it up and we went inside. He poured the contents out on to the dining room table and we both couldn't believe our eyes. The envelope was full of pictures of me and they seemed to document everything I'd done that past week. Then I spotted the note that came with it. All it said was "Now you know". I could tell my dad was as freaked out as I was but for a different reason. At that time I didn't know about his phone call with Fix. Next thing I knew my dad was requesting a transfer and we were packing to move."

"Pepper did Fix say when he was gonna get his revenge on your dad?"

"No."

"We need to tell Tony."

Sorry it was kinda short there'll be more soon probably by Friday since I'm on winter break. Please read and review this is my first fanfic and I appreciate all comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Pepper did they threaten you?" I couldn't bear if anything happened to her and her lack of an answer only confirmed my suspicions "They did! I'll tear them apart!" and with that I left her house. I know I should have stayed and comforted her but all I could think about was finding Fix and making him pay. As soon as I got to the armory I put in a search for Whiplash. I knew if I found him I could find Fix. I watched the screen closely for any trace of him. About 15 minutes into my search my phone rang, it was Rhodey.

"What?" I said sounding harsher than I intended.

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything rash."

"I won't. I'm just gonna find Mr. Fix and Whiplash and make sure that they can never hurt Pepper ever again" I said.

"Tony that's what I mean by doing something rash."

"According to you it is. In my opinion it's something that should have been done a long time ago," Rhodey just didn't seem to understand, "Did she say anything about why Fix is after her?"

"Yeah I'll let her tell you."

"Hey Pepper"

"Hey Tony" I could tell she'd been crying from the way her voice sounded.

"Tell me everything and start from the beginning."

"Everything?" I could hear the fear in voice.

"Yes everything" and with that she told me everything and with every detail I could feel my anger rise. Mr. Fix had someone follow her around for a week and no one would have known if it wasn't for the pictures, I shuddered at the thought. I was lost in my thoughts of revenge when Pepper's voice came through the phone and brought me back to reality.

"Can we just go out to eat or to a movie as a group, I want to do something with you guys before I leave?"

"Yeah, I'll call Gene."

"Wait Gene isn't with you?"

"No why would he be?"

"He left right after you did and said he was going after you."

"I haven't seen him since I left your house Pepper."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Gene's POV**

I knew that lying to Pepper and Rhodey was wrong; I really wasn't going after Tony. I was going after Fix and I guess I technically wasn't lying I had said I was going after him, not Tony. How was I supposed to tell them I was going to go turn into the Mandarin and go after the jerk myself because there was no way I was going to sit by and watch Pepper get hurt. When I got back to my "house" I realized I had no clue as where to find Fix and my heart sank. Then it hit me I had the entire Tong at my disposal, I 'll have them search for Fix and Whiplash. The only problem is there's no telling how long it would take to find Fix and Pepper was leaving in less than 2 weeks. Forgetting out of frustration that I didn't have my armor on I punched the wall with all the force I could muster and instantly regretted my temporary memory lapse. Just as I was about to summon the Tong my phone buzzed, it was Pepper.

"Where are you? I thought you were going after Tony?"

"I was until my step-father called and said he wanted me back at the shop" I shuddered at the thought of how fast and easily the lie had slipped from my mouth.

"Ok. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me" I couldn't believe it she was asking me out "Rhodey and Tony" damn I knew it was too good to be true.

"Ummm… Okay sure why not."

"Okay, I text you the details when we figure it out everything, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay talk to you later" and with that she hung up the phone.

I figured with the way she felt I had just enough time to tell the Tong to locate and track Mr. Fix and Whiplash before I got her text. I was right; I had just given the Tong their job and switched back to my normal self when my phone went off.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

The last 10 days Pepper was in New York went by without a trace of Whiplash or Mr. Fix. Pepper didn't seem to think anything of it but it worried me I knew he was up to something I just didn't know what. When the day came for her to leave I felt so terrible because I failed her, I couldn't find and stop Fix and now she had to leave.

"Well I'll see you guys in a few months when we come back for Thanksgiving."

"Pepper honey we have to go" I heard her dad call from the private jet they were taking.

"Well, Bye! I'll call you all when we land" she gave each of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek then left.

* * *

**Mr. Fix's POV**

"Well Whiplash it seems that you'll be making a trip to Seattle."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's where Ms. Potts is."

* * *

**I apologize for it being so short I wanted to get this up before I went out of town so I shortened it.**

**Please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I still sadly don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures or any of its characters. **

_**This chapter takes places in November about 2 and a half months after Pepper and her dad left New York.**_

**Pepper's POV**

I couldn't believe it Thanksgiving was less than 3 weeks away which means next week I get to go back to New York for 2 whole weeks. My school was letting us out for the whole week of Thanksgiving and my dad had decided to let me miss the week before to give me more time with my friends. I had spent the past week packing the new clothes I had bought for the trip. I knew this next week was gonna be one of the longest weeks of my life I just thought it would be long for a different reason.

The first time I saw him I thought it was just because I was tired from all my late night pack sessions and seeing things, but then I started seeing him everywhere. I was losing sleep over it, just as I would be about to drift off to sleep I would see him and be yanked back into consciousness only to realize he was no longer there. I was afraid to tell my dad about it because I knew he would immediately jump to conclusions and cancel my trip back to New York. I decided the best way to prove that I was just delirious from lack of sleep was to call Tony and have him prove my hallucinations were just that, hallucinations.

"Tony?"

"Pepper? . . . Its 4 in the morning what could you possibly need?"

"Oh my gosh Tony I totally forgot about the time zone difference, my bad, I just needed to ask you a question really fast then _you_ can get back to sleep, okay?"

"I guess. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me that Whiplash is still in New York."

"What?"

"Well this past week I've been seeing him everywhere. I even got detention because of it, and I'm pretty sure I'm just seeing things. That's why I called you I figured if anyone could prove that I'm just hallucinating it would be you."

"Um . . . Pepper I'm not sure how to tell you this but Whiplash hasn't been spotted in New York in almost 2 months."

"Tony please tell me you're joking," I could feel the tears start to slip down my cheeks as the realization hit me, "Please tell me you're lying."

"I wish I could Pepper. I wish I could, but..."

"Okay…Well…I…I have to go. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. Pepper take care."

**Tony's POV**

I ran to Rhodey's room, this was something he needed to know. After realizing he wouldn't wake up from just me shaking him I decided a louder approach was needed.

"Rhodey wake up!"

"5 more minutes mom."

"Rhodey I'm not your mom. It's me Tony!"

"Tony what do you want it's like 4 in the morning."

"Pepper's in trouble," I knew she wasn't actually in trouble at that exact moment in time but I had to say something to get Rhodey up.

"What's going on? Is it Whiplash?"

"Yes and no."

"T, what are you talking about?"

"Pepper's spotted Whiplash in Seattle."

"Dude that's not good"

"Really? I hadn't figured that out."

"Well genius what do we do?"

"We get her out of Seattle without Whiplash or Fix noticing."

"Easier said than done."

"I know" this was going to be the trickiest thing I'd done in a while.

**Fix's POV**

"Has she seen you Whiplash?"

"Yes I've made sure she has multiple times."

"Good now let us hope she took the bait."

**I apologize for how short this is but I had about a day to write it before I left for my family's annual pre-Christmas getaway (I don't get it either). So even though it's not much please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't have any rights to Iron Man: Armored Adventures or its characters.**

* * *

**Gene's POV**

"So what's your plan Stark?" Never in my life did I think I would leave my warm bed at 4:30 in the morning to go rescue some damsel in distress. But then again this wasn't just some damsel in distress this was Pepper and I was not going to sit by and watch her get hurt.

"My plan…Well…umm…I don't really have much of a plan other than getting her out of Seattle without Whiplash and/or Mr. Fix noticing."

"And how do you plan on doing this?"

"Well you see…"

"T, you might as well tell him now if he's gonna help get Pepper" I was now starting to get really frustrated at their lack of information.

"Now isn't the time besides I have another idea that doesn't involve Iro…that particular subject."

"What are you two talking about?" I practically yelled.

"Nothing!" They shot back in unison.

"I've just decided that she'll come a week early instead of just one week of her being for Thanksgiving she'll be here for two and that'll give authorities time to locate Whiplash and possibly Mr. Fix," Tony stated. It amazes me how one so smart can be so dense.

"And you expect here to just skip class and come out here _and_ you expect here dad to go along with it?"

"That's just it I wasn't going to tell her dad till she was safe in New York with me…Uh…I…I mean us."

"Shouldn't you call and inform her you're doing this?" I asked rather harshly, I was so mad Stark was going to get to play hero and rescue Pepper, while I couldn't do anything to help her, without revealing I was the Mandarin.

"I was just about to," he replied coolly as he pulled out his phone. His arrogant attitude could get really annoying sometimes.

* * *

**Pepper's POV**

I couldn't believe it my late night phone call almost made me miss my flight, stupid Whiplash. I had made it with about a minute to spare. The one thing I actually remembered to do was turn my phone off for the flight.

The entire flight was horribly boring since I had no one to talk to because I got stuck by some business man who was on his laptop the whole typing up some report. At least on my flight to Seattle the first time I had my dad who I could talk to about his cases, whether or not he told me about them. When we landed I turned my phone back on and realized I had 15 missed calls and a matching set of texts from Tony. I decided I would call him back after I called my dad to let him know I was safe in New York.

"Hey Dad, I'm safe in New York and I'm about to head over to Grammy's house and I'll call you when I get there okay so don't worry I'm fine and will see you in a couple weeks."

"Alright, I love you and you be careful."

"I will Daddy and I love you too, Bye."

"Bye sweetie." I hung up the phone and decided to make my way outside to catch a cab but before I could even take one step my phone started ringing, I looked down and saw it was Tony.

"Hi Tony."

"'Hi Tony?' That's all you can say Pepper you haven't answered your phone for 2 hours, we've been worried sick and all you can say is 'Hi Tony'?"

"Relax Tony. I was on a plane and I didn't want to answer my phone do I turned it off."

"Why were you on a plane?"

"How else would I get back to New York? And why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing cause you just made my life a whole lot easier."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tony Stark."

"I'll explain everything when I see you."

"Fine I'll meet you Rhodey and I'm guessing Gene, at Rhodey's."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye." I once again hung up my phone and started off towards the exit when my phone started ringing again, jumping to conclusions I assumed it was Tony, "What?"

"Why Miss Potts that's no way to answer the phone now is it," Replied a smooth voice from the other end.

"Who is this?" What was meant to come out as strong and demanding came out as weak and panicked.

"You'll know who I am soon enough."

"What do you want?" I squeaked, darn my stupid voice.

"I'm merely calling to warn you not to go to your friend Rhodey's house."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I'm certain you don't want your friends dead."

"Who is this?" This time I had regained my voice and made the person next to me jump in surprise.

"My dear Pepper you'll get your answer if you come to the docks." I knew I shouldn't go but I couldn't risks hurting my friends.

"Fine but how am I gonna find you once I'm there?''

"Leave that to me, just turn off your phone as soon as this conversation is finished.'' Click. I got in a taxi and turned off my phone knowing the logical thing would be to let someone know where I was headed, but logic and I don't always get along.

I got to the docks and immediately wished I hadn't gone as soon as I turned around and saw the cab drive away. I was alone and terrified to turn my phone on for fear of something happening to my unsuspecting friends. I waited for hours and when it started to get dark I decided I should go. Just as I was about to turn my phone back on and call a cab to come get me a felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then everything slowly faded to black as I felt myself slowly fall to the ground.

* * *

**Rhodey's POV**

"What time did she say she'd be here?" Gene asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour.

"She didn't say for sure" Tony kept replying.

"But it's almost 9 o'clock and she hasn't called back or anything what if something happened" Gene's worrying was really getting annoying, but he did have a point.

"T, maybe we should try calling her…" Tony apparently already had the same idea and was already dialing her number when I turned to suggest the idea to him. After what seemed like forever Tony put his phone down and looked up as fear overtook him.

"She didn't answer; her phone kept going straight to voicemail. Do you think something happened or what if…" his voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Tony I'm sure she's fine," I interrupted him not wanting him to voice his suspicions, "knowing Pepper she probably forgot to charge her phone and it died or she may have decided to stop by her grandma's house first to drop off her stuff before she came over," However deep down something told me I was horribly wrong, but I knew I had to be the calm and collected one.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I could tell he didn't think I was anywhere close to being right and one glance towards Gene told me he felt the same way.

* * *

**So that's that for this chapter I tried to make it a little longer. Sorry it took so long to get up apparently the world was against me finishing this chapter. But now that I have this up and have done something for you… you can do something for me by leaving a…, that's right you guessed it, a REVIEW. **

**P.S. I really hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday unless something crazy happens to me again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or any of its Characters, but I do own any character I create for the purpose of my story.**

**This chapter is just going to be me narrating until I say otherwise.**

* * *

Pepper woke up to a splitting headache and a dark cold room with no one else around her. She immediately tried to remember what had happened. She remembered getting off the plane and talking to her dad, Tony, and… It was then at that moment that all the events of the previous night, or at least she thought it was the previous night, came rushing back to her; the phone call from the stranger, the threats, the docks and getting hit in the back of her head. She then started to panic she had no clue where she was, who took her, what time or day it was for sure, and she had no way to contact anyone because who ever took her had taken her phone. She mentally chastised herself for ever listening to the mysterious caller. She knew it was stupid to go to the docks by herself, she knew she should have just gone to Rhodey's like she said. Tony was Iron Man and more than capable of taking care of them. Then she remembered her Grandma and realized that she must be worried sick. She was supposed to arrive at her house around 5 p.m. on what she believed was yesterday and hadn't shown. That's when Pepper started to cry and started to lose any hope that she could get rescued. She hadn't told anyone where she was going and if they searched for her she knew they wouldn't look near the docks, if that was even where she was. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the door open and she didn't notice Mr. Fix walk in with Whiplash right behind him.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight, the daughter of an FBI agent reduced to tears before we've even started the fun," Mr. Fix said.

"Who's there?" Pepper couldn't see who it was but if she had to guess she figured it was Mr. Fix or Whiplash either way she knew she was in big trouble.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tony dear, you need to get some sleep, staying up for 2 straight days just isn't healthy" Roberta said and I could hear the worry and concern in her voice, but I couldn't sleep. Pepper was out there somewhere and most likely in trouble. I never really stop worrying about her but the past 2 days since she called saying she was coming over from the airport and hadn't shown up my worrying kicked into overdrive. I spent the better part of the past 48 hours in my lab trying to find any clues to where she could be. The only reason I decided to take a break now was that my computer was going through hours of the airport's security footage searching for her face.

"Tony, I just called her dad," I looked up and saw Rhodey's anxious eyes staring at me, "She's not back in Seattle and he hasn't heard from her since she landed in New York and apparently she never made it to her Grandma's either."

"What do you mean she didn't make it to her Grandma's?"

"Her Grandma called her dad the next morning asking if her flight had been delayed or if she missed it because she never showed."

I couldn't think straight after that any doubt in mind that she might be safe was gone. I knew she was in trouble and I knew we needed to find her. I decided to go back to my lab to see if maybe the computer found something. To my joy and utter shock it had already found a couple things. It had found the footage of when she had just got off the flight and was talking to someone on the phone and it had found the footage of her getting in a cab. That was what we needed to find her or at least get us in the right direction. I immediately dialed the cab company to ask where the cab had taken her; I dialed over and over but kept getting the busy signal. So I decided I needed to go to the cab company and talk with them in person.

When I got there I went to the nearest worker who I thought could help me and asked if he knew who was driving that cab that night.

"I'm not sure but I think it was Sully."

"You think?" I was getting so frustrated "Who can I ask that would know for sure who was driving it?"

"Why don't you ask Sully he's right there," He pointed to a short balding man, and then proceeded to yell "Hey Sully this kid wants to talk to you."

"What do you want kid?"

"Were you driving this cab two nights ago?" I showed him a photo I had printed from the footage.

"I was. Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters because you picked my friend up from the airport and now she's missing."

"What's your friend look like?" I showed him a picture of Pepper, which made something click in his head "I remember her; she made me drop her off at the docks. She seemed terrified and I didn't want to leave her alone but she told me she was meeting someone and that he'd be there shortly then said she'd be okay and that I could leave. I still didn't feel right about leaving her but she told me to go and to not worry. So I left."

"You left a 16 year old girl alone at the docks?!? What's wrong with you?!?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously. There's no telling what happened to her or where she is now," I was nearing hysteria and deep down I knew yelling at this poor man wouldn't help Pepper but I couldn't stop myself. By the time I finished my rant I was in tears; I was crying because I knew I couldn't find Pepper without some sort of miracle, I was crying because I failed her, and I was crying because I knew I probably lost another person I loved. I left while still crying because I didn't care who saw me. I couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening to Pepper because I was 99.99% sure that Mr. Fix had her and was now keeping his word and getting his revenge on her dad. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I walked right into Gene.

"Watch where you going Stark."

"Sorry, I guess I'm not thinking clearly."

"Are you crying, Tony?"

"Yes," I snapped, "Do you have a problem with it?"

* * *

**Gene's POV**

I wanted so badly to 'yes' I had a problem with him crying because I knew what tears like that meant. Those were the same kind of tears I cried when I found out that I lost my mom forever. I knew just from the way he was acting that he had found out something Pepper and I was afraid to ask what exactly he had found out.

"No I don't. Why are you crying?"

"Its Pepper she… she… she's been kidnapped by Fix."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't bear to think of what he would do to her as revenge for what her dad did to him.

"Not a hundred percent sure but the cab driver who dropped her off at the docks said she seemed terrified and said she told him she was meeting someone there."

"Wait the cab driver just left her alone at the docks?" If I found who this cab driver he was talking about is I'm going to kill him.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either."

"So has she contacted anyone since that night?"

"No and her dad and grandma are really worried."

"Well there has to be some clue as to where she is," I said this more to myself than to him, "Have you gone to the docks to check things out?"

"No. I had just left the cab company when I literally ran into you."

"Well what are we waiting for Stark? Let's get down to the docks and check things out."

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter down! I tried to make it long for you guys. Now you can tell me what you think by hitting that lovely little gray and green button and reviewing. Cause I don't write these stories for myself. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I seemed to have hit a wall with creativity. I hope to at least have something up by this time next week till then REVIEW REWVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or any of its characters.**

**I'm once again narrating until further notice.**

Tony and Gene arrived at the docks and immediately started looking around for clues as to what happened to Pepper. As they searched each boy was thinking the same thing. 'If either of us finds something useful I'm gonna do something about it and find Pepper.' They decided to split up to cover more ground. As Tony searched he suddenly became aware of how tired he really was and started to think that he should have listened to Roberta when she told him to get some sleep. He was thinking of calling off the search for the night since had started to set when he heard Gene announce that he'd found something. Tony immediately ran over to where Gene was and stopped dead when Gene shown the light from his phone on the spot of dried blood on the ground.

"Is that what I think that is?" Tony asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"If you think that its blood than yeah it is" Gene replied gravely.

"We should leave its going to get dark soon and it's not safe to be out here at night."

"Yeah, let's go we can come back tomorrow."

"Yeah."

With that the two boys left silently concluding to his self that the blood was Pepper's and that he needed to find her immediately. Each boy silently feared that he would lose yet another person he loved.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"I can't believe Gene and I didn't find anything at the docks," I announced to Rhodey when I got back to the house. I know Gene and I had found something but I don't want Rhodey to worry about something that may not need worrying about. I decided I was going back to the docks at midnight as Iron Man to collect a sample of the blood and see if it matched Pepper's, but that is just under 6 hours away and I couldn't think of anything to do till Rhodey forced me to go get something to eat with him. Walking into the kitchen made me realize I was really hungry. Roberta was busy making my favorite food, lasagna, which I was sure, was in hopes that I would forget about Pepper for a few minutes to eat. I realized I was only eating to make Roberta happy because until I have Pepper back and know for sure Mr. Fix and Whiplash can never hurt her again I would never be full, never be happy, never be whole again.

"Rhodey I'm such an idiot," I said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that?" He asked half-heartedly, the past few hours he had taken to ignoring me. He knew I was hiding details about the dock from him but I told myself I would not tell him anything till I found out for sure if the blood was Pepper's or not.

"Because I _like_ like Pepper and I didn't tell her when I had the chance and now I may never get to," I blurted this all out before I could stop myself, and once it was off my chest I felt a little better. I wanted to tell Pepper when she left for Seattle but I chickened out.

"You'll get the chance to tell her."

"How do you know?"

"Best friends just know these things" with that he got up and started to leave my room liked he sensed I was going somewhere in the next couple minutes, which I was.

When I got down to the armory to suit up and get back to the docks I was shocked to find Rhodey in the armory waiting for me. I didn't know what to say all I could do was stare as he stared back.

"How'd you know I …" I started to ask but didn't know what to say.

"Like I said before, best friends just know these things. Now go do what you gotta do but be careful. I do not want to explain to my mom the whole Iron Man thing if something happens."

I suited up and left immediately to go to the docks. Thinking of my conflicting emotions about what I was going to get. On one hand I didn't want it to be Pepper's blood because I didn't want her hurt, on the other I somewhat did so we would have some clue as to what happened to her.

"Aren't you going to ask where I'm going?" I asked through the armor's communication system.

"Nope. I figure you'll tell me if you want besides I have my ideas."

"Rhodey you're the best."

"I know."

I landed where Gene had found the blood and got a sample, then rushed back to the armory to run a test to see who it belonged to. My heart broke and soared when I saw it wasn't Pepper's. The only hope to a clue as to what happened or where she could possibly be turned out to be nothing and completely useless. I was starting to feel useless myself as I realized all the technology I had couldn't save the person I cared most about.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it was really short but I promise to make up for it in the next few chapters. This was just a filler chapter meant for informative purposes only. Let me know what you think by hitting that wonderful grey and green button at the bottom of the page. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up cause school's about to start back up, but it will be with in the next couple weeks for sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures.**

**Before I start I want to thank ****XxThe Best Damn ThingxX if it wasn't for your reviews I probably would have stopped this story after the first chapter.**

**I'm once again narrating till I say differently.**

* * *

Six months had passed since Pepper went missing. Rumors circulated around the city as to what happened to her. The day after Tony found the blood at the docks and discovered it wasn't Pepper's her dad had filed a missing persons report and the majority of NYC had gone into search mode but after a few months of finding nothing the search had been called off. Since that day Tony had been like walking death. He wouldn't speak to anyone, wouldn't correct Professor Klein in science, would hardly eat, and what little sleep he did get was achieved when he wasn't having nightmares about what had happened to Pepper. Rhodey didn't know what to do, when Tony lost his dad he hadn't been this bad. Roberta was constantly asking Rhodey how Tony was doing each time hoping to hear that he was doing better but each time hearing that he had somehow gotten worse. The only thing Roberta was thankful for at the moment was that it was the middle of May and school was almost out for the year.

Every Roberta saw Virgil (Pepper's dad) she felt her heartbreak just a little bit more. She would always imagine how she would feel if Rhodey or Tony was taken from her without a trace, those boys meant everything to her just as Pepper had meant everything to Virgil.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"C'mon Tony you could use a shower and you have that report due for history. You know the one that counts for 1/3 of your final grade," Rhodey kept saying all day long but I refused to leave the armory.

"Are you saying that school is more important than Pepper? Are you saying that I should just forget about Pepper and take a shower?" I was so angry with Rhodey because a month ago he gave up looking for Pepper like the rest of the world had. The only people I could count on were Pepper's dad and Gene because they were still looking for her like I was.

"Tony you know that is not what I meant, what I meant was…"

"Just stop talking Rhodey; I'm not in the mood to hear it."

"Have you maybe figured most people have stopped looking for Pepper because maybe she can't be found? Maybe Mr. Fix doesn't want her to be found and she won't be seen again."

* * *

**Rhodey's POV**

I knew instantly I had said something wrong. Tony gave me a look that made my blood run cold and just when I thought he was gonna punch me in the face he collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Tony I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said and I shouldn't have said it" I tried to say something that would hopefully calm him down but it just made things worse.

"You're probably right Rhodey, as usual. I want to believe that I'll find her but, I've looked everywhere and I haven't even found any clues," he paused taking a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man anything."

"Should I stop looking for Pepper?" I couldn't think of anything to say. I never thought I'd hear Tony say he would give up on anything, especially when it came to Pepper. What was making me sick to my stomach was that he looked completely serious. I knew if he gave up looking for Pepper he would give up on himself and even though it seemed a little selfish I couldn't let him give up because I couldn't lose another friend.

"No, I don't think you should."

"Why? It's like you said that we won't find her cause Mr. Fix doesn't want her found."

"You listen to me Tony Stark you _cannot _give up. If you give up then… then…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Then what?"

Just as I thought I would have to explain something I had no clue how to explain my phone rang. If ever there was perfect timing on something this was it.

"It's my mom, I should probably get it." I couldn't believe what she was saying with every word a smile grew on my face and kept growing till I hung up the phone. "Tony, you'll never guess what that was about."

"I'm not in the mood for any of these stupid guessing games just tell me."

"Okay, 6 hours ago the hospital called the FBI and the FBI called Pepper's dad and Pepper's dad called my mom and…"

"What's your point Rhodey?'' I was shocked at how bitter he sounded.

"Someone dropped Pepper off at the hospital."

"What?"

"Yeah my mom said she is gonna head over there in like 15 minutes and if we want to go we need to meet her at the house before then."

"What are waiting for then?" With that we took off towards the house and I could tell the old Tony was slowly returning.

* * *

**I'm going to narrate now**

The car ride to the hospital was relatively short but to the three people it seemed to take forever. Each was thinking something different. Roberta was hoping that her boys wouldn't be too shocked at what they saw, Virgil had told her what Pepper's injuries were so she knew what to expect but she didn't know how to explain it to Rhodey and Tony. Rhodey was silently hoping that nothing too serious had happened to Pepper, even though something deep down told him when they got to the hospital they would probably find Pepper in intensive care. Tony was praying that Pepper wasn't really hurt and that she had been sent to the hospital as a precautionary measure and that as soon as he got to the hospital he could scoop her up in his arms and never let her go.

As they were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital Roberta told the boys she had to explain something to them before they went inside. After she parked the car she turned off the engine and turned to face the boys. She knew they had to know, she just didn't want to be the one to tell them.

"Boys you need to understand that Pepper is in bad shape she has been in surgery for the past 6 hours and she is still probably there. When she was dropped off she was malnourished, dehydrated, she had extensive internal injuries, multiple broken bones, she had burns that covered most of her back, she has bruises and cuts covering most of her body, and she is currently unable to breathe on her own."

At these words Tony couldn't help but cry. He couldn't help but blame himself. He thought he was terrible for giving up on Pepper when he now knew she was still out there and needed him. Rhodey looked over at his friend and realized the boy was crying and felt tears form in his eyes. Tears of relief, happiness, sadness, pain, and a mixture of other feelings that he'd been ignoring for the past few months.

"Well boys I think it's time we went inside. Virgil is expecting us."

With that they went inside and met up with Pepper's dad. He looked worried and relieved and happy and sad, but most of all he looked exhausted.

"Any news on her yet?" Roberta asked.

"She got out of surgery about 5 minutes ago. The doctor let me see her as soon as she was out. Another doctor said she can have visitors in an hour when she wakes up so I'll go see her again then."

An hour later a tired looking doctor told them that Pepper was awake and that only two people at a time could see her at a time. Virgil had asked Tony if he wanted to go with him to see her first but Tony said that Virgil should go by himself. When Virgil got back Tony gave another reason why he wouldn't go so Roberta and Rhodey went. When they returned he realized he had no other excuses to use so he made his way up to her room. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her because he really did. He just didn't want to see her the way she was. He figured if he couldn't handle hearing about what happened to her how could he handle seeing her in that condition. As he approached her room he tried to mentally prepare himself. When he thought he was ready he took a deep breath and walked into the room. He soon realized he hadn't been ready to see her. The sight of her made his heart stop and made more tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

**Well that's that for this chapter. Told you I would make it long to try and make up for the shortness of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you show my favorite grey and green button some love. Till next time stay safe and have fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures.**

**Before I start the story a quick thank you to those who have taken the time to review it is much appreciated, now on to the story. That I'll be narrating till further notice.**

* * *

Gene sat in his room half-heartedly working on his history report that was due the following Monday, when his phone rang. It was Rhodey. Gene wasn't sure if he should answer or not. Going against his better judgment he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Rhodes this had better be important."

"Hi to you too and this is important."

"Well what is it?"

"Pepper was dropped off at the hospital 6 hours ago and now she's out of surgery and now she can have visitors and I'm sure she'd want to see you so you should come visit her."

"What hospital is she at?"

"She's at Saint Joseph's."

"Who all is there with her?"

"Her dad, my mom, me and Tony."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

As soon as Gene got off the phone he hastily put on his shoes and took off for St. Joseph's. He was walking down the streets in shock. He couldn't believe Pepper had been found lately he had slowly started forcing himself to come to the conclusion that he would never see her face again. Then he started thinking of the events that led to Pepper's disappearance. Her dad had shut down Fix's main warehouse. Fix had called her dad and said he'd take something important from him then Fix had Pepper followed. Three months later they moved to Seattle then when she came back for Thanksgiving break she went missing. Then she mysteriously showed up six and a half months later.

* * *

**Gene's POV**

I couldn't believe it took me so long to realize Pepper had been missing exactly six and a half months. Six and a half months had been how long it took Fix to get his operations back to the way they were prior to Pepper's dad finding his warehouse. I suddenly found myself running to the hospital I had to let Tony and Rhodey know. This was the kind of connection we were looking for to figure out who had taken her and where she was. Although I guess it doesn't matter where she was because right now she is safe in the hospital. I got to the hospital and ran up the 7 flights of stairs to the floor she was on and stopped when I got to the waiting room. I saw Rhodey his mom and Pepper's dad sitting there all of them lost deep in thought and each of them has a different expression on their faces. I felt so out of place. Pepper's dad looked as if he was about to cry and I can't tell what the tears would be from, Mrs. Rhodes looked so relieved, and Rhodey looked worried. I slowly approached them unsure if they would welcome me into their group. I was like an outsider to them. I hadn't shared in their grieving process with them I hadn't been there with them when they went around door to door asking for the slightest sign of her. I walked up to them expecting to be sent away instead Mrs. Rhodes walked up to me and put her arm around me.

"Gene. We're glad you could make it up here to visit Pepper,'' I looked at her dad for approval of this and he meekly nodded, "I bet you can go see when Tony gets back. He's with her right now."

"How is she?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"The long version, please, if I am going to see her I need to be able to prepare myself for what I am going to see."

"Well when she was dropped off she was malnourished, dehydrated, she had extensive internal injuries, multiple broken bones, she had burns that covered most of her back, she has bruises and cuts covering most of her body, and she is currently unable to breathe on her own. She was in surgery for six hours and now she is in intensive care."

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine she just needs time to heal." When she said this I couldn't help but wonder if she meant this one little sentence to be so weighted. I knew Pepper, along with any physical scars would have a set of mental scars that would not go away as easy as a broken bone or a burn.

As I waited for Stark to get back I couldn't help but to get lost in thought too. I kept thinking how I needed to tell him about the connection I had made between the length of time Pepper had been gone and the time it took Fix to get his "business" back to where it had been.

* * *

**So that's that for this chapter I apologize cause it is kinda crappy but I needed Gene back in the story for reasons in later chapters. Also I'm sorry that is took so long to update but don't blame me blame my French teacher for assigning a project on the first day back after winter break. Anyway please show my favorite little gray and green button some love. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally after almost 2 months I have updated!! I promise not to wait this long to post another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I walked into her room and had to use all the self control I had not to rush over to her and scoop her in my arms and apologize and beg for her forgiveness because I had failed her. I had promised her that I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her yet here she was injured in the hospital. She looked so helpless and fragile hooked up to all of those machines. When I finally looked directly in her face any self control I had melted away. The second I saw her beautiful smile the tears I had been holding back began to fall.

"Tony, what's wrong?" I couldn't believe she was still just the same as she was before she disappeared, smiling and putting everyone else ahead of her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad you're finally back. I've really missed you."

"I bet you enjoyed how quiet it was without me around," I couldn't believe she was joking about this

"No," I said much harsher than I had meant to "It was too quiet without you around. I didn't like being able to hear myself think."

"Oh…Well, how have you been?"

"I've been okay considering I didn't have my best friend around for what felt like forever."

"Tony can I ask you something and will you promise to be completely honest about it?"

"You can ask me anything and of course I'll be honest."

"Okay," she suddenly looked so small and helpless, "How long was I gone?"

"What do you mean, don't you remember?"

"No, and no one will tell me. Each time I asked them they would immediately change the subject, and I think I deserve to know."

"Pepper," even though I knew I shouldn't tell her I decided to go against my better judgment, "You were gone for six and a half months."

"You're joking right? There's no possible way I was gone that long…is there?"

"Pepper it's the end of May." For the time since she told us she was moving she seemed speechless. "Pepper…."

"Can I just be alone for now? I need to time to myself, please."

"Yeah but what if there are other people who want to see you?"'

"I just need like 15 minutes, please I haven't had any time to myself since I woke up."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Tony…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome."

With that I reluctantly left her room and headed back to where everyone else was waiting. I wonder if her dad is going to be really mad at me for telling her she'd been gone for six months. How could she not remember that she'd been gone over six months? I shouldn't have told her, I just caused her more pain. She shouldn't have to worry about anything like this. She doesn't deserve to be in pain. If I ever find out who did this to her, whether or not it was Mr. Fix, I will make them suffer the way she had to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I'm going to narrate now**

Tony walked back to the waiting room trying to figure out how he was going to tell Pepper's dad that he had let it slip to her how long she'd been gone. He knew that Virgil had wanted to be the one to tell her and he knew he shouldn't have told her. However, he also knew what was done was done; he couldn't take back that he had told her even if he truly wanted to. When he got back to the waiting room he was shocked to see Gene sitting there staring right back at him.

"Gene?"

"Tony, when I get back from visiting Pepper we need to talk,'' Gene said coolly as he broke from his conversation with Rhodey.

"Yeah about that… you're gonna have to wait like 15 minutes."

"Why?"  
"Well she wanted some alone time."

"Oh…Okay…Whatever she wants. Well if we have 15 minutes then I guess we can talk now…"  
"Hold on a second," Rhodey said interrupting Gene, "Tony you were only in there with her for like 10 minutes if even that. What happened?"

"Umm… well… she asked me how long she'd been gone so I told her."

"Tony you didn't?" Rhodey was shocked he had thought that everyone had come to a non-verbal understanding that they wouldn't say anything to her that would let her know exactly how long she'd been gone. "Did you stop to think that would be a bad idea and that maybe she shouldn't know yet."

"Well…no, not really. But she was so upset that no one else would tell her when she asked and…"

"What are you talking about Tony she didn't ask us anything about that. We just caught her up on some things she missed while she was gone."

"But she said that she asked you guys but you avoided answering her."

"Tony she didn't ask us," as he slowly figured out what had happened, "I guess she figured we wouldn't tell her but you would. Tony she played you."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"She would and she did."

"Okay now that that's out of the way we can talk," Gene said before either of the other two boys could discuss something else, "Guys I know who took Pepper."

"WHAT?" the boys yelled in unison causing everyone within hearing distance of them to look their way.

"Shhh and I don't know why you're asking 'what' because I couldn't have been any clearer. I know who took Pepper."

"It would be great if you would tell up Mr. High and Mighty," shot Rhodey.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, think about Pepper's been gone for exactly six and a half months and how long did it take for Mr. Fix to get his operations back to where they were before his main warehouse was shut down?", without waiting for a response he continued on with his explanation, "The burns on Pepper's back and the fact that Mr. Fix said he would take something important from her dad and what's more important to him than Pepper?"

"You've got a point but in case you forgot he's been the main suspect since she disappeared and in those six and a half months no one found anything on Fix and…" Rhodey said.

"If you were listening I said 'I know who took Pepper' not I know who took Pepper and where to find him. Now if you two boys will excuse me, I'm going to see Pepper."

With that Gene headed off to Pepper's room and it was then he became aware he was once again alone with his thoughts. Since Pepper vanished he had done everything he could to not get stuck alone with his thoughts, because they always ended up on her. Occasionally it was just thinking about where she was and if she was okay but the majority of the time he found himself thinking about her face, her smile, her eyes, and her laugh which didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he liked Pepper as more than a friend and that he was sure she didn't feel the same. He knew she liked Tony and that, whether or not Tony would admit to it, Tony liked her back. So, on the way to her room Gene silently debated with himself whether he should tell Pepper how he really feels or not. It was only when he walked into her room and saw her did he make his decision.

* * *

**So what do you think, should Gene tell Pepper how he feels or not? Should Tony have told her how long she's been gone? Just hit the little gray and green button and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this update took longer than I thought. I broke my wrist during a softball game and therefore had to type this up with just one hand which is extremely difficult. Anyways enough about me, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Iron Man Armored Adventures**

* * *

When Gene saw how upset Pepper seemed he knew he couldn't tell her how he felt. He silently decided he would tell her at a time when she was more emotionally stable. He stood at her door waiting for her to notice him for fear of disturbing her. He stood there for five minutes before she turned her head and saw him. The second she saw him her face lit up with a smile that caused Gene's breath to catch in his throat.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can silly, you don't have to ask."

"I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed deep in thought."

"I was but there is only so long a person can be left alone with their thoughts before they need a distraction."

"I know what you mean."

"So, Gene...how have you been over the past six months?"

"I've been… well I've been," Gene suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He couldn't tell her that he spent every hour he wasn't at school or dealing with Tong business looking for her.

"Well..?"

"I guess I've been busy. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm sore everywhere, I'm upset at myself for not remembering I'd been gone for six and a half months, and I'm pissed off because I can't remember who did this to me."

"You can't remember who did this?"

"No. The last clear memory I have is the carbide to the docks, everything else is all a blur."

"Oh," he wanted so badly to tell her that he was 99.99% sure Mr. Fix was behind her kidnapping but he knew she did not need something else to worry about. He also figured that she was better off not knowing who was behind her kidnapping. He knew that if she knew she would try and get revenge personally. "Don't worry about it now you'll remember eventually."

"What if I don't? What if I go the rest of my life without knowing?"

"You'll remember."

"Why can't I just remember now?"

"Your amnesia is your body's way of protecting whatever sanity you have. You'll remember when your body thinks it is safe for you to."

"Thank you for that… I guess, but that doesn't take away the feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should know who did this."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Gene prompted hoping to get on a more cheerful topic in hopes of cheering the girl up.

"Okay, how was school?"

"Long, boring, and monotonous."

"How's the search for the rings going?"

"It was put on hold."

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"What?"

"You went missing."

"Why would that stop you?"

"Well we had planned to go after the next ring when you came back for Thanksgiving but…"

"But I went and got myself kidnapped and ruined your plans. I'm sorry."

"Don't be its not your fault."

"I should never have gone to the docks."

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you go to the docks that night," from the minute he heard that's where she had gone instead of going to Rhodey's or her grandma's he had tried to come up with reasons she would have gone there, "I can tell by looking at you that you didn't forget so you might as well tell me."

"He threatened Rhodey, Tony, and you."

"What?"

"The person who kidnapped me threatened to kill Rhodey, Tony, and you if I didn't go to the docks," she paused so she could choose her next words carefully, "I know I shouldn't have gone but I just couldn't have lived with myself if the people I care about got hurt because of me, especially if I could have done something to avoid it."

"You could have called and told us about it we could have come up with a plan," when Gene heard her reasoning for going to the docks he couldn't believe it. Then before he could stop himself he got up from where he was sitting and pulled Pepper into a hug and said, "We would have done anything to keep you safe. Pepper, we care about you just as much as you care about us." Realizing what he had done he mentally chastised himself for the hug and let go apologizing for his actions as he released the girl.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't mind it."

"I shouldn't have hugged you. You're hurt and I could've caused you pain."

"Gene seriously it's okay. I really appreciate that hug. There are times when a person just needs a hug, and that was one of them. Everyone else has been treating me like a porcelain doll or something else that's extremely fragile even though I'm not. Hell, my own dad didn't even give me a hug. I'll I got from him was a light kiss on the forehead," tears started slipping down her cheeks as she continued, "You'd think after not seeing someone for six and a half months you'd want to give them a hug, especially if that someone is your daughter who'd been kidnapped."

"Pepper, please don't cry. I'm sure he wanted to but he was afraid he'd hurt you."

"I wouldn't have cared if the hug hurt. I can handle a little pain, besides it hurt more that I didn't get a hug than getting one would have."

"Pepper, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you trick Tony into telling you how long you'd been gone?"

"Simply put, I knew he would answer and not lie about."

"But, why'd you _trick_ him?"

"Because I knew there was no way I could get my dad to tell me, Rhodey came in with Roberta or else I would've tried to get it out of him, and I knew you wouldn't tell me even if I begged."

"Pepper has anyone ever told you that if you go evil, the world is in serious trouble?"

"I've had a few people say stuff like that to me," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Miss Potts," Pepper glanced up and saw her doctor walk into her room, "It's time for your friend to leave. It is way past visiting hours and your visitors have only been allowed to stay this long due to the extreme circumstances regarding your case. They can come back tomorrow, during the allotted time. For now you need your rest."

"Don't worry, Pepper, I'll be back tomorrow and I'm sure everyone else will as well. So see you later."

"Okay, see you later."

"Alright before you go to sleep, how are you feeling?"

"My back is the only thing that really hurts."

"Anything else? Because we need to know about even the slightest pain."

"Nothing else at the moment."

"Alright, well before I go I should tell you the police will be here tomorrow to ask you about what happened; whether or not you feel up to it. Also you should be ready for a lot of attention from the media once word gets out you're back."

"Why? Yeah I've been gone for over six months but I'm nothing special."

"Miss Potts, you live in Seattle and you went missing in New York. There was a statewide search for you that was never officially called off and once a week the FBI by request of your father has every news station in the state show a picture of you along with your description in hopes some information would come up that would lead to you."

"Oh. Do you know what kind of questions the police will ask me?"

"Honestly I can't be 100% certain but I know they will ask you to tell them everything that you remember from the past six and a half months, and they'll ask if you know who is behind your kidnapping. Also, I don't want you to worry too much about the media right now because for the moment the FBI is sending someone to handle them for the time as a favor to your father."

"Okay, thank you for the heads up."

"You're welcome."

"Oh," said Pepper as she suddenly remembered the question she had intended to ask the doctor, "one more quick question, when are visiting hours?"

"Visiting hours are from 9am to 12pm and they are from 5pm to 9pm, anything else?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Good night Miss Potts."

"Good night doctor."

* * *

"Sir, I do not understand why you let the girl go. I thought you said you had more planned for the child?"

"I do have more planned."

"Then why did you have her taken to the hospital?"

"Because I want her in perfect health."

"Forgive me for saying this but you're not making any sense, sir."

"I want her to make a full recovery. I want her father to think everything is fine. That way when I kill her it will be all the more devastating to her annoying father."

* * *

**That's that for this chapter. Also I feel I should address Gene not being very Gene-ish. I feel that Gene is severely misunderstood teenager and that like everybody else he has a soft caring side, even if it is deep deep deep down within his soul. At this moment in time I have no clue as to when I can get the next chapter up for this. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So after nearly 4 months I am getting another chapter up. I feel bad because I put this on hold while I studied for finals for school then when I went off and had my summer vacation the story didn't even cross my mind until I cleaned my desk and saw my spiral I started the story in. I can understand if you hate me and have lost interest in this story, whatever the case may be I am not a quitter so I will finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man Armored Adventures**

A scream tore from her mouth as pain erupted across her back. She was crying and begging whomever it was that was causing the unbearable pain to stop however he continued on as if he couldn't hear her pleas for mercy. With each hit she continued to scream and beg for just a little mercy but it had no effect. Then he started calling her name, but there was something different about the voice, it was softer.

"Ms Potts…Ms Potts, you need to wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

Pepper looked up into the eyes of her nurse and when she realized she was safe in the hospital she broke down. Sobs controlled her body as she recalled her what she had just woke from because she knew it was more than just a nightmare. It was a memory of the hell she had gone through nearly every day for the past six and a half months of her life.

"Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay and I'd rather not talk about it right now," in all honesty she never wanted to talk about it. She wanted it all too just be a nightmare that she could forget and never think about ever again.

"Okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to call. However for now you should be getting back to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have more visitors and with the police coming in to talk to you about it you'll need your strength."

"Okay, umm Mrs. Parton can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you call me Pepper? I have a feeling I'll be here a while and being addressed as 'Ms Potts' gets old fast."

"I don't see why I couldn't as long as you do me a favor and just call me Rose."

"Okay. Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Pepper."

"Good morning Pepper."

"Good morning Rose," replied Pepper with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well after that nightmare?"

"Sort of," she lied half heartedly even though she didn't sleep well at all. She had barely been able to fall asleep before it felt like she was being woke up.

"Don't worry things will get better once you're back around the people that love and care about you," as much as Pepper wanted to believe what Rose had said was true she knew that as time went on the nightmares would only get worse as she slowly started to let her guard down as she started to remember what happened to her. "Well, it would seem as though you have a big day ahead of you. You've got the police coming in to talk to you about what happened and I bet you have more visitors today."

"Sounds like fun," Pepper wasn't looking forward to the police or visitors. She knew that the police only wanted to ask her questions and visitors would not only bring well wishes but questions as well. Questions she most likely wouldn't be able to answer.

"Yes, I can tell you're bursting with excitement," replied Rose sarcastically as she checked Pepper's vitals and copied them into her chart, "You know if you don't want visitors you just have to tell me or one of your doctors. But something tells me you aren't looking forward to the police talking to you, am I right?"

"Yeah, I know they're gonna ask questions that I can't answer. Like I bet they ask for me to tell them everything that happened but I don't remember and what I think I remember I can't decide if it really is a memory or not. I bet they ask if I know who kidnapped me but I don't remember. I wish I did but I don't. Heck, I didn't even remember how long I'd been gone. I thought I'd only been gone like a couple weeks not 6 and a half freaking months. And my friends and family I know that they mean well with their visits but I know that with any well wishes they bring they're also gonna have a bunch of questions to ask too and I bet I can barely answer any of those as well," before she knew it she had opened up to her nurse and she was surprised at how she felt like a weight was lifted of her shoulders.

"I bet you feel a little better after that, huh? It's never good to keep things like that bottled up. Keeping things bottled up only hurts yourself."

"Thanks for listening," Pepper replied with a slight smile, "Um, is there any way that when the police get here to talk to me you could stay in the room with me? I don't think I could handle being in there by myself with them."

"I'll have to check with the doctor but I am sure it will be fine since he wanted someone in here to keep an eye on your vitals."

"Thank you."

"I'll go ask about it right now, till I get back you need to eat your breakfast. I expect it to be gone when I return."

"Yes ma'am," Pepper couldn't help but laugh as she responded.

"Ok, I'll be back later one way or another and I let you know what the doctor says."

Pepper ate in silence as she contemplated what it was about that woman that made it so easy for her to open up. After quite a bit of thought she finally settled on the reason she could open up to Rose was because Rose reminded her of her mother and Pepper really missed her mother. Then she thought about the day ahead. She would have to talk to the police and she could only assume that they wouldn't believe her when she said she didn't remember anything, even though she honestly doesn't remember what happened or who kidnapped her. Truthfully she really didn't want any visitors today, whether they're friends, family, or police. She wanted a day to herself where she wasn't scared or paranoid. She wanted a day to think and try and remember what had happened to her over the past 6 and a half months. Pepper continued eating her breakfast even though what she really wanted to do was sink back into her pillow and disappear.

**So what did you think (if anyone read this)? Was it good? Was it bad? Either way I should have another chapter up within the next week. Till then if anyone is still reading please R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well… I feel nothing but fail in regards to the amount of time it has taken me to update this. I meant to update the week after I posted the last chapter but my doctor decided to schedule my surgery that week, then the week after that school started back up. So I was doing 15 credit hours at school on top of working 25-30 hours a week and therefore I failed to update my story. Also, I am shocked that it has been a year since I started this story. I would like to point out that now that class is out till January so in theory I should have more time to update but I don't guarantee anything. : ( None the less I will finish this story no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned IMAA I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would be writing episodes.**

"I never want to talk to another police officer again," Pepper stated as she sunk back into her pillow.

"Oh, Pepper it wasn't that bad," said Rose as she continued filling out Pepper's chart.

"Wasn't that bad? It was terrible. They couldn't get it through their thick heads that I can't remember anything, no matter how hard I try or how bad I want to. And the way they basically kept asking the same question over and over again was ridiculous. Did they think I would magically remember everything if I was asked about it enough?"

"It sure seemed that way. You would've thought they could take a hint and realize if you didn't have an answer the first time you wouldn't have one the next time they asked," she said with a slight chuckle as she finished her task. "Well I'm done here so I am gonna go let your father know he can come see you know since it is 9 o'clock."

"Ok and Rose, thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for staying with me during the questioning."

"Well, you're quite welcome" with that she exited the room and left Pepper, once again alone with her thoughts, only this time they revolved around this morning's events.

_~Flashback~_

"_Good Morning Miss Potts, I'm Officer Brooks and this is my partner Officer Phelps. How are you today?"_

"_I've been better."_

"_Well let's get down to business. I'm gonna ask you questions and Officer Phelps is just gonna write down your answers, so don't pay him any attention. This will be over and done in no time as long as you answer honestly, ok?"_

"_Ok…" At this point Pepper was already annoyed with this oversized officer, and his portly companion who was chewing his gum rather loudly, and could only hope that things would improve and he would stop speaking to her like she was a small child who did something wrong and the his fellow officer would stop chewing his gum like a cow eats grass. However, things didn't work out as she'd hoped they would in fact they only got worse._

"_Ok, first question what happened on the night you were kidnapped?"_

"_I flew in from Seattle to visit some friends for Thanksgiving…"_

"_You flew in alone?"_

"_Yes, my dad had originally planned to go with me to New York but he had to cancel his ticket at the last minute because something came up at work and he had to stay behind to help. Anyways," she continued while shooting the officer a glare, "I got off the plane to New York and immediately called my dad to tell him I had arrived safely, and then I called one of my friends…"_

"_What was this friend's name?"_

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_At the moment, no it doesn't."_

"_Ok…," Pepper couldn't help but think that what he had just said was extremely cryptic but she continued on with her recount of what happened the day she went missing anyways, "After I got off the phone with my friend I started to make my way outside to get a cab when my phone rang, I answered it and it was him…"_

"'_Him' who? Was it the man who kidnapped you?"_

"_Yes and…"_

"_Who was it?"_

"_I don't know," she snapped due to the fact he kept interrupting her._

"_Ok, what did he say on the phone?"_

"_He basically said if I didn't want to see my friends dead I should meet him at the docks. So I did, I know I should've called someone and told them what was going on but I was scared for my friends so I went."_

"_Ok, next question what happened while you were being held by the man who took you?"_

"_I don't remember."_

"_You don't remember what happened?"_

"_That's what I said isn't it."_

"_Do you remember anything about it?"_

"_No."_

"_And you don't remember who took you?"_

"_I already told you I didn't," with each question she could feel her temper rising and she knew if the questions went on like this much longer she was going to snap._

"_Ok, is it true you didn't remember how long you'd been gone until someone told you the amount of time you had been missing?"_

"_Yes it is, I thought I'd only been gone a couple weeks until I was told it had been 6 and a half months."_

"_Ok, do you remember who inflicted these wounds to your body?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Do you know who called you and told you to go to the docks?"_

"_No I do not!"_

"_Do you remember who dropped you off at the hospital?"_

"_NO I DON'T! WHAT PART OF I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" At this point Pepper was furious. "DON'T YOU THINK IF I KNEW WHO DID THIS I WOULD TELL YOU?"_

"_Would you?"_

"_YES, YES I WOULD. AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU IMPLYING THAT I AM HIDING SOMETHING."_

_After this the room was filled with silence for at least 5 minutes while Pepper silently fumed, the officers took notes and Rose stood in shock at her, now, favorite patient. Finally having enough of the silence Pepper told the officers they should leave and if they wanted to talk to her again they would have to ask her father about it._

_~End Flashback~_

Pepper looked up just as her dad walked in the room and she barely had a chance to say hi before he had her in a tight hug. The next thing she knew she was crying. She was crying tears of frustration at the situation she had gotten herself into, tears of anger at whoever had did this to her, tears of fright because she didn't know if whoever took her in the first place would be back, and tears of relief/joy because she was back and at the moment things were okay.

"Daddy…"

"Yes Pumpkin?" asked Virgil as he released his hold on his daughter.

"I missed you, so much," she choked out as she continued to cry.

"I missed you too," he replied as he himself let tears roll down his face. "I'm sorry that yesterday it didn't seem that way. I was just in shock that you were back. I had started to think I would never see you again and then seeing you there in the hospital bed I just couldn't think straight."

"It's okay. There's been a lot to take in and now it makes a bit more sense knowing I was gone for over 6 months instead of just a couple weeks like I first thought."

"Pumpkin, is it true you don't remember anything that happened while you were missing?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Well it's probably a good thing at least for now that you don't. Anyway, I have some good news. After a lot of thought and consideration last night I decided that if you wanted to we would move back here to New York. But if you don't want to we can stay in Seattle. But I need to know soon so…"

"Do you mean it?" Pepper asked before he dad could even finish his sentence, "Do you really mean we can move back here to New York?"

"If that's what you want."

"Duh, why wouldn't I? Seattle was great but it wasn't home. Sides it was supposed to be temporary anyway."

"Okay then I will let my boss know and I get finished moving stuff back here to New York."

"What do you mean finished?"

"When I hit that point of thinking I had lost you forever I wanted to move back here just to be closer to the remaining family we have, plus I was constantly flying back and forth between here and Seattle to follow the investigation while trying to work at the same time. So all of your stuff is essentially back here at our old house and a good portion of mine is too. All I have to do is fly out there and bring the rest of our stuff back here to New York."

"Can you maybe have someone else go get the remainder of our stuff? I don't really want you to go." As Pepper pleadingly looked up at her father, Virgil couldn't help but remember the times following the death of his wife when he would go on a mission and Pepper would give him the exact same look she had right now because she was afraid her father would go off on a mission and she would lose her father too.

"I'll ask your Uncle Mark if he can go get them for us when he comes to visit later," he said while hugging his daughter once again.

"Uncle Mark is coming to visit?" Mark was the only member of her mother's side of the family that her and her father were in regular contact with, since her mother's parents currently lived in Arizona. Mark was her mother's twin brother and Pepper loved when he came to visit. He reminded her so much of her mother, from what she could remember, and he always told her stories from when he and her mother we young. He always knew how to make her laugh and he was exactly what she needed at this time in her life. "When is he coming?"

"He'll be here around 6:30. He is gonna be at the house helping me unpack our stuff till then."

"Hey dad, do you mind if I turn on the news? I want to try and catch up on things I've missed."

"Not at all, I need to head over to the house and help out your uncle otherwise he won't let me hear the end of it."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." She said reaching up to embrace her father once more before he left.

"That you will, I'll be by later with Mark to see you. So for now bye."

"Bye daddy! I love you!" She replied with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too pumpkin."

For the first time in a while she felt truly happy. She was back home in New York, her and her dad were moving back to New York, and her uncle Mark was coming to see her. She felt as if nothing could bring down the mood she was in until she turned on the news and saw what the current story was 'Whiplash back in New York'. She listened intently as the reporter went on and on about how Whiplash hadn't been seen in nearly 9 months and the fact that he suddenly turned up seemingly out of nowhere had authorities baffled and thoroughly concerned for the well being of the city. When they went on to talk about the weather she zoned out with thoughts of Whiplash in her head. She couldn't figure out why his presence had her so spooked. She knew he worked for Fix and Fix had it out for her dad, but she couldn't figure out why that alone would have something in the back of her mind telling her want to curl up in a ball and cry out for help.

Only when she heard her name mentioned did she turn her attention back to the television. The reporter talked about how she had mysteriously shown up after having been missing for six and a half months. Then he went on to talk about the day she went missing, the search that followed and the investigation. She paid close attention to this part and didn't once let her attention stray from the television. The reporter then listed off the suspects, all of them were people that her dad had made angry in the past because of his job, but the one that stood out to Pepper the most was the one that had been the prime suspect throughout the entirety of the investigation, Mr. Fix. The story made her remember her nightmare and the combination of the two had her wondering if maybe it was Fix who had kidnapped her.

**Whew, 2000 words later I am done with my longest chapter yet. I almost didn't include the section with the interview cause I didn't like how it turned out but decided against. So if please let me know what you think by reviewing. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
